Desire of the demons
by BlackSkitz
Summary: When kag dies in the final battle, the inu gang has to find the new keeper of the jewel. Then they find Ookamikijo kyouda and she is the newkeeper so they hnd the jewel over. What happens if inu,sess,AND kouga fall for her? sessxoc r&r.Ookami belongs 2 me
1. meet ookamikijo

* * *

Alright people, this is my first inuyasha fic. Soooo, -sweat drop- pul-eez don't kill me if it stinks, okay? I mean sure, I've watched like a million animes but I never wrote one. So, here's my first try, here goes nothing! Oh, by the way, you can vote 4 the pairing!^_^. Okay, so this is a little different, since one of the main characters is a special character that I made up. Don't worry, there will be plenty of info on her^^, the pairings are at the bottom. Review please!!!! Thnx 4 reading!

* * *

It was an unusually calm day in the fuedel era. There were no demons around for miles, no annoying travelers nope, just the inu gang sitting and relaxing. For you see, just two days ago, they went through the final battle with naraku. Yes, they won, but at a price. A special price, kagome's life. She gave her life to kill naraku and she succeded. Now, all her friends are left there, without her, to grieve. They were all banged up terribly. Even shippo had a deep gash along his forehead. They had acheived the jewel shard, and it was full and glistned in the sun. Inuyasha no longer wanted to become a full demon. All he wanted was kagome. He didn't love her, she was his best friend, she always stuck by him even when everyone else was against him. He missed her,....almost as much as he missed his mom.

Shippo had actually lost his adopted mother(A/N:Kagome) and he was extremly upset. Could he not have a mother, was it against the lord's wishes to have a mother? Well, it sure seemed like it. Shippo held kagome's red scarf in his hands, never wanting to let go.

Songo and miroku both felt the same. It was as they had lost a sister. She was so kind and loving. Always playful and loud. It was never a dull moment when she was around, especially when she got on inuyashas' last nerve. Tears formed in songo's eyes but she kept them from falling down her sheek. Miroku saw this and put his arm around her in a comforting matter. She smiled lightly, and closed her eyes. She opened them in surprise when she heard sniffling. She looked to her down left to see shippo crying.

"shippo,...please don't cry" asked songo softly.

He glared at her "HOW CAN YOU EXPECT ME NOT TO CRY WHEN KAGOME'S DEAD!!!"

Songo looked down.

"calm down fox" said inuyasha.

Shippo sat down"who's gonna be my mom..." he mumbled softly.

"who cares" said inuyasha, carefree.

"Inuyasha! That's terrible to say!!!....wait,...who will be the new keeper of the shikon no tama" said miroku.

"...i don't know" said inuyasha. He took out the jewel and stared at it "now,...who's gonna be your new master?" As soon as he said this it started glowing, and a womans voice came from nowhere.

"**you are inuyasha, songo, miroku, and shippo...are you not?" **said the voice.

Inuyasha gulped"yeah"

"**I am here to help you find the new keeper of the shikon no tama, dear ones. I shall summon her here, and she will come as soon as she can. I have already chosen the perfect demon." **said the voice.

"demon?"questioned miroku.

"shouldn't she be a priestess?" asked songo.

"**This one demon is extremly powerful, she has learned the poweres and techniques of a wise miko, in her young life. I believe she is the age of you inuyasha. Mabye a bit older, not by far though....there is a problem"**

"what's the problem?" asked shippo.

"**I cannot contact her dear one, I must ask you to find her, please."**

"of course" agreed miroku.

"**Thank you, When you do find her, I ask you to traval with her. Last time I encountered her, she travled alone. I asked her if she wanted company, she said she wouldn't mind. The reason I ask you to traval with her, is because I believe that she can benifit some of you, if not all of you. She is in the direction of west, take your time to find her. Thank you young ones, and good-bye for now."**

"well, that was something" murmered inuyasha, while he put the jewel away.

"we leave in the morning" said miroku. Everyone agreed and went to make dinner.

* * *

**********************hundreds of miles away********************************

In a dark forest was a little girl in an orange kimono trotting along side a large dragon and a little elf. In the lead was none other than The lord of the western lands, lord seshomaru.

"lord sheshomaru?" asked the little girl.

"...hn?"

"um, don't you think it's a wonderful day, I mean the sky is so blue and the air is so warm, don't you think so jaken?"

"rin! stop pestering the lord with your foolish questions about nonesense! Humans, must they all talk nonesense!?" yelled jaken.

Rin looked down in emmberesment, she hated when jaken put her down like that.

"....the day seems,...adiquite, rin" answered lord sheshomaru.

Rins head bounced up"I agree lord sheshomaru!" she said happily.

Seshomaru suddenly stopped, as did his dragon(A/N:OMG I FORGOT THE DRAGONS NAME!!! can someone please tell me the name in a review? please? I think it's a-un? not sure-sweat drops- he he he) soon followed by jaken and rin. In front of them was a bush and it was rustling loudly, then softly, then a loud growl was heard, frightning rin.

"lord...sesshomaru?" asked rin, then she got lightly bonked on the head by jaken.

"shush human" he growled.

"-gulp- ow"

She then turned her attention to the bush. Then out came a wolf, rin was relieved until she saw it's blood red eyes and it seemed like poison was seeping through it's claws and teeth. Sesshomaru raised his sword when he noticed it approaching, mostly to rin. He was about to kill the worthless wolf when he heard a shout.

"WAIT!!!!"

sesshomaru looked to his right to see a demoness running towards the wolf. Apon seeing the woman, the wolf transformed into a lusciouse white wolf with blue piercing eyes, It looked like a pretty happy wolf to rin.

"what do you think your doing to my wolf you baka!!!!" she yelled right in sesshomaru's face. 'how dare she yell at this sesshomaru's face, who does she think she is! The lord of the east! I think not!!! even though I've never met the other lords...'

Sesshomaru growled loud and deep but she didn't back down, not even a flinch! "Who do you think you are wench!" he shouted. Rin shuddered, she hated when he yelled.

" I know who I am, I wanna know who YOU are stupid!" she countered.

He grabbed her throat" My name is sesshomaru taisho , lord of the western lands, NOONE yells at this sesshomaru!"

She removed his hand and dropped it. "My name is ookami-kijo kyouda, and NOONE, I MEAN, NOONE STANDS IN MY WAY AND CALLS ME WENCH!!! GOT THAT SESSHY NO BAKA!!!"

sesshomaru raised an eyebrow in amusement. "You amuse me greatly, ookami-kijo. What is your porpse with that wolf?" he asked.

Ookami-kijo went over to her wolf and started petting it "He's my pet along with his sister and other brother."

Sesshomaru nodded, and finaly got a better look at her. She had light blue fluffy hair. It looked like silk, yet so soft, it was held in a high pony-tail. She had on armor and pelts on her shoulder almost like that wolf demon that his half-brother hates. Exept hers was a darker blue.(A/N: Imagine exactly what kouga wears, but where it is brown, hers is dark it was made for a woman. Also under the armer was a dark blue pelt with really soft fur, kind of like a short sleeved under shirt. And yes, she does have a tail. A very, very, VERY soft and flufft tail.) She also had a long silky wolf´s tail. She had pointed wolfs´ears atop of her head, and 2 dark blue stripes along her cheeks. She also had stunning light velvet purple eyes.

Ookami-kijo stood up facing him. "You may call me ookami if you wish and I do apologize for my yelling earlier." She lightly bowed and she started To walk in a random direction.

She started walking, until sesshomaru stopped her and put a claw to her throught, poison lightly dripping from his claw. She scowled "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

Sesshomaru smirked "you did not show me proper respect, address me in a respectful manner, or you die."

"no"

"very well then" he said as he lightly slit her throat, causing poison to seep into her blood, then she caughed up blood and fell to her knees caughing.

rin was horrified, the wolf growled immensly and it's eyes glowed red but stopped when ookami´s hand raised to silense it. She caughed ounce more, stood up and continued to walk, still caughing. Her wolf followed warily. Sesshomarus eyes were slightly wide, noone has been able to stand and walk after he poisoned them.

He shook it off and walked in a similar direction to ookami, and jaken, ah-un, and rin followed silently.

_'how odd, she walked away from lord sesshomaru, after being poisoned, she must be stronger than appears' thought rin._

_'how dare that WENCH! Bothering my lord like that!!!I should burn her to ashes!!!" thought jaken._

_'odd, she seems strong, and she's a demon, and she is very beautiful... mabye this sesshomaru was not clear enough when I said 'the respect I deserve'. Why does this sesshomaru care anyway. ...It seems that I do care.... hmmm, I shall get to know this little vixen, and see if she is worthy of my company' thought sesshomaru._

* * *

********************with ookami************************

"Darn,...I can't feel my throut..." mumbled ookami as she ran through the forest. "Stupid sesshomaru, I don't care if he's the lord of the west. He's nothing to me."

She had to stop and catch her breath, which was shortened due to the poison." -pant pant- I -pant- can't -pant- breath-pant pant-" were her last words before she blacked out.

* * *

Ookami woke up on a soft bed of some sort with a wet cloth over her head.

"Hey koga, she's awake!" yelled a man's voice.

"shut up, she's gonna get scared with you yelling like a maniac" said another man's voice.

"hey guys I'm back, and I actually caught something when I went hunting!" yelled a third's man's voice.

"where am I?" mumbled ookami lightly. She sat up and looked around. She was in a cave and she was on a fluffy demon pelt. To her left was a man who was holding a deer, to her right was another man who was talking to a third man. When she squinted her eyes she was slightly surprised. They were all wolf demon youkai. They were all dressed simalar, so they must be in the same pack. One had a wight mowhawk, another had black and white hair, and the third had black hair just below his neck.

The wolf demon noticed she was awake and looked at her and smiled. " You're even prettier when your awake. Good morning" he greeted.

"Hi, I'm hakkaku, and this is ginta. Good morning" he said brightly.

" good morning,...but,...would you mind telling me where I am?" she asked politly.

"of course" said koga as he took a seat next to he on the pelt.

"koga, me and hakkaku are going to make dinner for the four of us, see ya"

Koga waved them off "alright miss, would you honor me by telling me your name for starters?"

"oh! Of course, forgive me! My name is ookami-kijo kyouga, but please, call me ookami." she said blushing at her rudeness.

Koga smiled "wow, you have a very beautiful name"

Ookami blushed slightly.

"'okay then, how we found you,...hrmm,. OH YEAH, Almost forgot. Well actually, I was off with Ginta and Hakkaku were off hunting, when we came across sesshomaru's were about to turn around, since sesshomaru is extremly powerful(ookami rolls her eyes) until I smelled something with him. It was your scent, so I followed it, no matter how stupid that decision was, When I came across you leaning across a tree and there was a huge white wolf on your lap keeping you warm, since you were knocked out. So I grabbed you and brought you here. You've been here for, umm,...about three days. I'm glad to see your awake, I was wondering what your eyes looked like, Their more beautuful than I could imagine"

ookami blushed yet again "thank you for your hospitality koga, but I think I should go" she said as she tried to get up. As she was getting up she felt a strong stab in her throught and she fell into koga's arms. "sorry" she said as she fell onto the pelt. Koga nodded "I guess you'll be spending a little bit more time with us ookami"

Ookami nodded "sorry, and thank you for letting me stay here" Koga nodded(AGAIN!)

"Umm koga? Where is my wolf?"

Koga shrugged "It left shortly after we brought you here"

"ok"

As if on signal, Ookami's wolf came padding into the cave wagging his tail. Ookami smiled. Her wolf was followed by two other wolves. One was bigger than her first one, and the other was smaller than the first one.

Koga raised an eyebrow "who are the other two?"

Ookami smiled "Well, these are all my wolves. The one you already know is called kappa. The largest wolf that is brown and white patches, with the yellow eyes is named urufu. The third wolf, the smallest one that is silver with yellow eyes is named tenma."

Koga nodded.

"You seem to do a lot of that"

Koga chuckled.

"Hey koga dinners ready, we knew the other wolves were coming so we made plenty" called hakkaku.

"Okay" answered koga.

"come on, let's eat" said koga as he helped Ookami to her feet and led her to a the cooked food.

Ookami stayed with koga, Hakkaku, and ginta for about a week until the poison was completly healed and out of her system. She had became close to ginta and hakkaku as brothers. Ookami sensed that koga had an attraction to her, so she tried not to lead him on. Yet he was VERY persistant. Now a week later, it was time for her to leave, she missed exploring the lands and meeting new villegers, she missed the fresh air and all the new demons. She even missed slaughtering all the demons that opposed her. She missed it all. Koga understood that and agreed to let her go,...for now.

"Well, bye you guys" she said as she hugged both Ginta and Hakkaku. "you guys were really funny, and I know that we will cross paths in the near future."

They both nodded, trying to hold back tears, they were really going to miss her.

She turned to koga and gave him a hug as well, which he really didn't want to let go of her. When she let go, he didn't. "Umm,... koga?"

"sorry" he apologized as he let her go. She laughed lightly. She made her way to the exit followed by her wolves, but turned around "I'm really going to miss all of you, and thank you so much for taking me in when I needed help. I know we will meet again soon. If we don't I'll come visit you three. Please stay safe, goodbye" she said with a bright smile and she and her wolved trotted off, but she came back quickly.

"koga? There are two humans, a kitsune, and a hanyou coming up the mountain(she looks back and trotts into the cave) and they're outside the entrance.

Koga looked confused, but then he looked irritated. "It must be the mut-face and his friends. Hakkaku and ginta shrugged and left, leaving ookami and koga waiting for the inu gang to come into the cave. "where are they?" he asked.

Ookami took a step forward but stopped when she saw a hanyou with silver hair, yellow amber eyes, and a red kamono came in. He was followed by a small kitsune, then a monk, and a woman with a black catsuit and pink armor. "what do you want?" asked koga.

"-sigh- koga, I need your help....who's that girl your with...she smells nice." said inuyasha staring at ookami. Koga walked in front of ookami "none of your concern mut-face!!!! Why do you need my help?"

Inuyasha growled "You have to help me find this demon to protect the jewel shard. Come on I'll explain."

About half an hour later, inuyasha explained everything to Koga and ookami. He explained what the jewel shard said to them and how they need to find this new priestess demon to care for the shikon no tama.

"That's stupid, demons can't use miko power's mutt"

"That's not true! i've trained to become a miko, I have the power's of an average miko,...if not stronger" said ookami.

"You never told me that!" said koga.

"You never asked" mumbled ookami. She then felt somrthing tugging at her pelt skirt. She looked down to see shippo. "hello" "hi, your really pretty my names shippo, what's yours?" he asked eagerly. Inuyasha twitched his ears, he too wanted to know her name. "-giggle- your so cute! My name is Ookami-kijo kyouga. But you can call me ookami. ok?"

"OKAY!" he said cutely.

"Are you part of koga's clan or something? Are you his mate or something?" asked inuyasha.

"Um,...no actually a demon named sesshomaru poisoned me and koga and his friends found me and cared for me." explained Ookami.

"Oh, cool"

"You smell like my mommy" said shippo.

"You don't have a female scent on you, hun...oh,....is..she..-"

"Dead? yes, but we've all decided to leave the past behind us and start anew. We leave her spirit behind, so she can pass into the next world" said miroku.

Everyone nodded.

"well, that's good...wait, you said that your looking for someone to take in the jewel right? Well, I think that's me. I mean, I don't know any other miko powered demons." said Ookami.

"yes, I soppose so,..just to be sure, mabye we can summon the soul of the shard to ask her the name."

"okay" said everyone.

Miroku took out the shard and called apon it.

**"Yes child, what do you need?"**

"I'd like to know the name of the demon that is sopposed to take the shikon no tama." answered miroku.

**"Oh silly me, I should have told you that. Her name is Ookami-kijo kyouga. Is that all?"**

"Yes, thank you" answered songo.

The jewel stopped glowing.

"There you go ookami" said miroku handing over the jewel.

"Thank you, I'll do my very best to protect it, what will happen to you, now that naraku is dead."

"Well, the jewel said that we would traval with you, but we've decided to split up. Songo and I are going to live in a villages back. I believe Inuyasha has decided to traval alone."

"Oh, well...what about shippo?" asked ookami.

"Well, were debating who should take him, us or inuyasha"

"...I'll take him" offered Ookami.

Everyone looked at ookami. Especially shippo, he would like to go with her, she was nice and reminded him of kagome.

"Are you sure?" asked koga. "a kid is a lot of responsabilities."

"only if it's okay with shippo and his friends" answered ookami.

"It's okay with me" said songo.

"and me" said moroku.

" I could care less" said inuyasha.

"I'd love that!" said an exited shippo.

"then it's settled" declared ookami.

Around that time everyone departed in their own ways. Inuyasha to the east, miroku and songo in the south, and ookami and shippo to the west.(forgetting all about sesshomaru)

* * *

****************************************with shippo and ookami*********************************************************************

Shippo and ookami were walking through a forest area, shippo was trotting next to ookami, wondering why she offered to take him in.

"um,...Okkami Why did you offer to take me in? Not to be rude or anything, I'd just like to know."

Ookami looked at shippo with a warm smile. "well, you needed somewhere to stay, and someone to take care of you, so I offered. At first, I didn't know if I should offer, I mean you barly know me. Besides, I would love the company."

"Wow, thank you for offering, so where are we going, I'm getting sleepy."

"hmm, were not nearly there yet,....hold on would you like to rest?"

"yes, please"

"alrighty then(she picks up shippo and runs at demon speed to a clearing with a large field of flowers and a small lake) Okay shippo, you can sleep over here,...."

Ookami looked down at shippo o see that he already fell asleep in her arms. '_awww_' thought ookami.

She walked to a rock that had vines surrounding it, almost enough to make a soft bed. She sat down and put her tail on her lap to make shippo a softer bed on her lap.

She layed back and fell asleep herself. Little did she know that a certain taiyoukai was coming in her exact direction, and he would be there any second.

* * *

*********************with lord sesshomaru***************************************

'_I can sense her, she's close, I can feel it. I haven't seen or sensed her in such a long time. Why am I suddenly wanting to see her? Have I fallen for this wolf youkai?..... I soppose so. This sesshomaru just needs to find her and see how she's recovered from the poison'_

_"_Please lord sesshomaru, can you slow down, ah-un is old you know, And I don't think he can keep up" called rin who was on a slightly panting two-headed dragon.

"hush human, don't bother the lord!" called jaken.

"sorry"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment to sniff the air '_she's north' _and then he started walking fast again.

Soon the group came across the exact large field that Ookami was in with shippo. '_she's here'_

"lord sesshomar, why have we stopped, milord?" asked a confused jaken.

Sesshomaru looked forward and saw Ookami sleeping calmly on a vine covered rock. '_there'_

Sesshomaru started walking forward, to Ookami, while ah-un decided to take a break and stayed there. Jaken stayed too, but rin followed.

Sesshomaru walked until he was just in front of her. "Woman, wake up" he commanded.

Ookami didn't move, but shippo flinched then woke up and stared in shock staring up at the large taiyoukai. "s-s-sess-s-sh--"

"say nothing, wake the demon you are curently resting on, fox" spitting out 'fox' as an insult. Shippo merely nodded and turned around and started to shake Ookami's shoulders.

"_Ookami! Ookami wake up now!!! Wake up!!! _OOKAMI!!!!!" yelled shippo.

Ookami woke with a shocked expression. "W-What happened shippo?!" But then she looked up to see sesshomaru looking down at her, frowning slightly(A/N: like always ^-^*)

"oh" said ookami dumbly. She stood up, keeping shippo protectivly(just as kagome did) "what do you want?"

"..."

"well?"

"..."

Ookami rolled her eyes and sighed "good morning lord sesshomaru, why do you bestow your company apon my _humble _self this morning" said Ookami irritated.

Sesshomaru smirked, "This sesshomaru wanted to see what effects my poison has givin you. And also why it hadn't killed you." '_not that I wanted it to'_

_"_ I am immune to many things my lord, poison is just one of them. Also, why would you care, You probably want me dead."

"...Who is that human behind you... she's adorable!!!" shrieked Ookami. She peered behind sesshomaru to see rin hiding behind him. She brought her head back up to sesshomaru. "I see your not SOOO bad milord, you must be taking care of her, am I correct?"

Sesshomary merely nodded.

* * *

Okay, so here are the pairings like I promised, leave your opinion in a review. Thanks for reading!

Sesshomaruxookami

Inuyashaxookami

Kougaxookami

Ok, please leave your vote in the review and thanks 4 reading!^^


	2. sesshy's matetobe?

* * *

Alright people this is my second chapter, please enjoy!!!^-^

'_..........'_ = telepathic link(Ookami and her wolves can communicate telepathicly. They can also open a link between people and demons who dont use telapethy.)

* * *

Okay people, here's a little recap on the last chapter. Oh, and sorry 'bout the whole pairing thing, I forgot to list the options.^^ Okay, it's DEFINATLY gonna be at the bottom of this chapter.^-^

RECAP

*********************with lord sesshomaru***************************************

'_I can sense her, she's close, I can feel it. I haven't seen or sensed her in such a long time. Why am I suddenly wanting to see her? Have I fallen for this wolf youkai?..... I soppose so. This sesshomaru just needs to find her and see how she's recovered from the poison'_

_"_Please lord sesshomaru, can you slow down, ah-un is old you know, And I don't think he can keep up" called rin who was on a slightly panting two-headed dragon.

"hush human, don't bother the lord!" called jaken.

"sorry"

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment to sniff the air '_she's north' _and then he started walking fast again.

Soon the group came across the exact large field that Ookami was in with shippo. '_she's here'_

"lord sesshomaru, why have we stopped, milord?" asked a confused jaken.

Sesshomaru looked forward and saw Ookami sleeping calmly on a vine covered rock. '_there'_

Sesshomaru started walking forward, to Ookami, while ah-un decided to take a break and stayed there. Jaken stayed too, but rin followed.

Sesshomaru walked until he was just in front of her. "Woman, wake up" he commanded.

Ookami didn't move, but shippo flinched then woke up and stared in shock staring up at the large taiyoukai. "s-s-sess-s-sh--"

"say nothing, wake the demon you are curently resting on, fox" spitting out 'fox' as an insult. Shippo merely nodded and turned around and started to shake Ookami's shoulders.

"_Ookami! Ookami wake up now!!! Wake up!!! _OOKAMI!!!!!" yelled shippo.

Ookami woke with a shocked expression. "W-What happened shippo?!" But then she looked up to see sesshomaru looking down at her, frowning slightly(A/N: like always ^-^*)

"oh" said ookami dumbly. She stood up, keeping shippo protectivly(just as kagome did) "what do you want?"

"..."

"well?"

"..."

Ookami rolled her eyes and sighed "good morning lord sesshomaru, why do you bestow your company apon my _humble _self this morning" said Ookami irritated.

Sesshomaru smirked, "This sesshomaru wanted to see what effects my poison has givin you. And also why it hadn't killed you." '_not that I wanted it to'_

_"_ I am immune to many things my lord, poison is just one of them. Also, why would you care, You probably want me dead."

"...Who is that human behind you... she's adorable!!!" shrieked Ookami. She peered behind sesshomaru to see rin hiding behind him. She brought her head back up to sesshomaru.

"I see your not SOOO bad milord, you must be taking care of her, am I correct?"

Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"well?" asked ookami.

"I simply came to see if you lived" said sesshomaru.

"riiiiiiight, you just _happened _to come across me when we last encountered about.......1,000 miles away in The exact opposite direction I saw you leaving, JUST to see if I lived. Okayyyy" said ookami.

"ookami-sama? How do you know lord sesshomaru?" asked shippo innocently.

" There's no need to call him _lord_ sesshomaru, he hardly deserves the title."Sesshomaru gived her a deathly glare, Ookami rolles her eyes.

" And I know him because, he poisoned me and I ran away" said ookami bluntly.

"your okay now...right?" asked rin, stepping in front of ookami.

"Of course" said shippo.

"what's your name?" asked ookami.

"my names rin, nice to meet you ookami-sama" said rin.

Ookami smiled warmly. " no need for the 'sama' part, rin...but thanks."

Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru just stands there staring at ookami.

"why are you staring at me?" asked ookami.

"no reason" he answered.

"well,...stop" said ookami.

"no"

"why not?"

"this sesshomaru does not wish to"

"who cares what you wish stop staring at me!"

"no"

Ookami glares at him for a few minutes.

"Is this going anywhere?" asked shippo.

Rin giggled "I soppose not"

Sesshomaru stares at ookami with calm eyes and a calm face. Ookami stares at sesshomaru with pure irritation.

"ookami, I'm hungry. And where are your wolves? I liked kappa and Urufu. But Tenma was really sweet!" said shippo.

"Oh, they come and go from time to time." answered Ookami. "AND CAN YOU STOP STARING AT ME SESSHOMARU!!!" yelled Ookami.

Rin giggled and shippo laughed, and sesshomaru smirked.

"You are quite lovely when you're upset, lady Ookami" commented Shesshomaru.

Ookami gave him a confused look "wha....?"

"Tell me,... wait, Rin go with jaken,....and fox.....go somewhere.....else...Now" ordered Sesshomaru. Rin scuttled off and shippo shrugged and followed rin.

"well?" asked Ookami impatiantly.

"tell me Lady Ookami, are you.....mated?" asked Sesshomaru calmly.

"WHY WOULD YOU ASK ME THAT?!" screamed/asked Ookami who was blushing madly. "eh...but thanks for asking the kids to leave" she continued with a cherry red face.

Sesshomaru smirked "so, are you?" he asked again.

"...no..."

"good"

"WHY IS THAT GOOD???!!!"

"No competition" said Sesshomaru as he turned to leave.

'_competition? Oh Kami! Does he like me???!!! Well, he IS cute. Well, so is Kouga. AND that half-breed I saw in Kouga's cave.' _thought Ookami.

"who said there's not any competition?" asked Ookami sweetly.

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks, only about 7 feet from Ookami.

Sesshomaru turned around, "who?" he asked her.

Ookami shrugged.

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrows, "WHO?!" he asked,....well, It sounded more like a demand to Ookami.

"Sesshy that is NO way to talk to a lady of My standerds!" said Ookami, loudly.

Sesshomaru growled, "It's that other wolf isn't it?"

Ookami smiled and shrugged, "I dunno"

Sesshomaru's eyes squinted.

Ookami looked at him briefly and saw the evil glint in in. "SESSHY NO BAKA IF YOU KILL HIM, I SWEAR I WILL NEVER COME WITHIN 100 FEET OF YOU, **EVER!!!**" Yelled a fuming Ookami.

Sesshomaru scoffed, "fine, but noone else shall have you" he said as he turned around and left. Shortly after he left shippo came back, followed by her three wolves. " Nice to see you Tenma, Kappa, Urufu. And Shippo, where did you go? With Rin I soppose?"

"yup, we were playing and then these three came and jumped on us and we were all wrestling until Lord Sesshomaru came, he was actully SMILING!!!!!!!!! Did you do anything to him? Like a spell, potion, er,.....anything?" said shippo.

"nope, nothing" said Ookami.

"wow" said shippo. "where are we going anyways?" he asked.

Ookami smiled. "we are going to go stay at a very good friend of mine. She's a kitsune, just like you. She's like a sister to me."

"COOL, another kitsune, what kind is she?!" asked shippo.

"(giggles) She's a Dark kitsune, she's very nice. I hope you two get along. Her name is Yami Hinote."

"wow, I can't wait to meet her!" Just then shippo picks up a familiar scent.

"INUYASHA!!!" yelled shippo as he took off to the north.

Ookami shrugged, "At least he's going the right way" she mumbled.

She ran after shippo until she was on a dirt path. She saw Inuyasha and shippo hugging his leg.

"awwwww" she said outloud causing Inuyasha to look up.

"Hey, your that wolf girl who smells good" said Inuyasha as he pried shippo off his legs. "Hey kid, how's it going?" he asked shippo.

"OOKAMI'S TAKING ME TO SEE HER FRIEND WHO IS A KITSUNE AND SHE'S GONNA GET ME ICE-CREAM!!!!" screamed shippo.

"Okay, now when did I promise you Ice-cream?" asked Ookami.

Shippo looked up and gave ookami his best puppy dog face. "PWEEEEZZZE" he asked her cutely.

"AWWWWW!!!! okay fine, I'll find you ice cream. Yami LOVES ice cream, she'll probably have tons of it at her place."

"YAYYYYY!!!" screeched Shippo.

"So, How's everything going for ya Inuyasha?" asked Ookami.

"Not so good, There's nothing to do. Now that the jewel is completed, I have nothing else going for me. Sad actually."Said Inuyasha.

"well, why don't you come travel with Shippo and me?" asked Inuyasha.

"you wouldn't mind?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course not, I love having company!" said Ookami delighted.

Inuyasha smiled, "Thanks Ookami,....so how's the jewel?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's good, I have it right here, I put a spell on it so it can't be taken off" said Ookami as she pulled on her necklace. It was a thick coller like necklace with the jewel hanging off of it.

"Looks nice on you" said Inuyasha, causing Ookami to blush.

"Th-thanks Inuyasha" said Ookami.

"ONWARDS" screetched Shippo pushing Ookami's and Inuyasha's legs forward. Ookami giggled and Inuyasha just got irritated. "Why do you have to be so annoying!" moaned Inuyasha. "Because its FUN" cried Shippo. "feh." mumbled Inuyasha. Ookami smiled but then looked up into the sky and frowned. The sky was a dark grey and it looked as if it was going to rain. Hard. "Inuyasha, we'll need to find shelter, fast" warned Ookami. "Okay, mabye there's a cave nearby. I can see a nearby mountain over there, see?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"Okay, lets go" agreed Ookami. Ookami picked up shippo, then felt rain pouring down. "SHOOT" she screamed and ran to the mountain with Shippo in her arms and Inuyasha close to her side. About 15 minutes they arived at the mountain and started to climb the path at its side, headed upwards, circling the mountain. "Look, there's a cave!" yelled Shippo, trying to out yell the rain. Inuyasha nodded and pushed Ookami and shippo inside before himself.

"OH kami, its crazy outside" said Ookami sitting in the corner with Shippo on her lap.

"yeah" agreed Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took in Ookami's appearence. She was in the corner,..... just sitting there........wet. Inuyasha looked closer. She had her sky blue hair flat down against her head, her clothes were flattened close to her body,..revealing her.....womanly features....features that Inuyasha seemed to enjoy looking at,...a lot.

"will you cease looking at my mate!" came a loud voice, that Ookami seemed to know all to familiar. She shot her head up and saw that Inuyasha was indeed staring at her....features, and she looked to her other side to see Sesshomaru glaring at Inuyasha, agrivation written clearly on his face. Inuyasha looked up as well, "WHAT ARE **YOU **DOING HERE!?" yelled Inuyasha, grasping his sword's hilt.

"YOUR MATE!!!" yelled Ookami with a red face.

"what are you thinking Shesshomaru! YOUR mate, please. As you could get someone like Ookami!" yelled Inuyasha accusingly.

Shippo looked up and saw what was happining and asked, "is rin here?" he asked hyperly.

"hn,....somewhere in the cave. Go to her now and leave the adults and my half brother alone" ordered Sesshomaru

"OKAY!" said Shippo happily, scurrying further into the cave.

"If he gets hurt, your dead Sesshomaru!" said Ookami dryly.

"he'll be fine.....here" he said while walking to her and wrapping his boa aroun d her, covering up, what needs to be covered up.

"thanks but...why" asked Ookami, blushing.

"First off, your mine. You need my scent on you. Second of all, Inuyasha won't stop staring at you" he said Growling out the last part. Ookami looked at Inuyasha, who of course was staring at her. "INUYASHA, STOP BEING A PERVERT" she screamed turning beet red, causing Sesshomaru to smirk, while Inuyasha fell backwards and hit his head.

"what's with the yelling!" he yelled.

"you were staring at me!" she said accusingly.

"your a pretty kitsune, what do you expect?" he said plainly, turning his head to hide his blush.

Sesshomaru growled, "you will not touch this sesshomaru's mate!"

"STOP CALLING ME YOUR MATE!!!" yelled Ookami, clutching his boa closer. _'so soft'_ she thought.

"YEAH THAT'S GETTING AGRIVATTING! SHE OBVIOUSLY DOESN'T LIKE YOU, RIGHT OOKAMI?" asked Inuyasha.

Ookami looked up into Inuyasha'a eyes, then to Sesshomaru's. She blushed and mumbled, "no comment" and then clutched the boa even closer. Sesshomaru smirked and stared at Inyasha who was wide eyed. He quickly got it together and pointed at Sesshomaru. "you probably poisned her and now she's gone crazy!"

"I'm not crazy!!! AND HE DID POISON ME!!!"

Ookami got up and poked Sesshomaru in the chest, "AND let me tell you this baka, it hurt like CRAZY!!! I don't even know why you did it!" she yelled. Sesshomaru's smirk widened.

Inuyasha heard shippo call him from inside the cave, "INUYASHAAAA!!!!! WE NEED YOU TO KEEP SCORE OF MY WRESTLING MATCH WITH RIN!!!! she's winning, but I think she's cheating..." "RIN IS NOT CHEATING! SHIPPO-CHAN JUST CAN'T WIN" "INUYASHA, JUST COME AND KEEP SCORE!"

"feh, FINE!. Sesshomaru, if you touch her, I'll kill you" warned Inuyasha as he walked off. Ookami was going to follow but Sesshomaru tugged on his boa, which was wrapped proctectivly around Ookami's body. He tugged her so hard she fell onto his hard chest. "hey!" she complained and looked up into his eyes. He smirked when she blushed.

"what d-do you want?" she asked.

"you"

"WOW-OW-OW BUDDY!!!" yelled as she struggled out of his grip. "okay mister, I will NOT be won over so easily. You like me? that's fine, but I'm not some whore who will just FALL into your arms and say "OH I LOVE YOU LORD SESSHOMARUUU!" think again buster!!!" she yelled poking him the chest.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow while Ookami just stomped off into the cave. When she saw inuyasha, he was keeping score of Rin and Shippo wrestling. Ookami shrugged, 'I wonder where my wolves are. They've been disappearing a lot latley. And it's raining. I'm worried.' she thought. "Inuyasha, I have to go look for my wolves." "but it's raining outside" complained Inuyasha.

"I have to find my wolves, I'm worried" she said before walking to the mouth of the cave, where she saw Sesshomaru keeping watch. "Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I have to find my wolves, I'm worried. What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I have to keep watch."

"why"

"Because this sesshomaru has to"

"how is that a reason? You'll get cold."

"Do you care?" he asked smugly.

"N-NO!"

This sesshomaru believes that you do."

"well this ookami believes that you my friend,....are an idiot!" she yelled before leaving into the rain, but stopped and came back in and gave him back his boa. "I don't want to get it wet" and then she ran out. Sesshomaru frowned, 'how are those mangy wolves more important than her getting a cold?' he thought.

* * *

Ookami ran down the mountain side in a hurry. She was worried about her wolves. When she reached the forest she lightly sniffed the air. She closed her eyes and concentrated and sniffed the air again. ' okay, their nearby. Thank kami.' she thought as she ran towards their scent.

Ookami reached a patch of four leaf clovers where she saw urufu and tenma circling a hole in the ground. 'where's kappa?' she thought.

"HEY GUYS!" she yelled happily. Urufu and tenma raced over to her and started whining.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

Tenma whined some more and grabbed her sleeve and begun to drag her to a deep hole in the ground that her and Urufu were circling. Ookami looked down and saw that it was really deep, about one or two miles down and about 7 feet wide. Ookami looked over more and slipped.

"AHHHH!" she screeched as she fell in. Tenma and Urufu whined, and then had an idea. 'okay Urufu, here's what we're gonna do.' thought Tenma opening a telapathic link between the two wolves.

'hey! Can't I tell the plan?' thought Urufu.

'your to dumb to think. Your my brother remember?' thought Tenma.

'oh yeahhhhh' thought Urufu.

_'okay then. We have to follow Lady Ookami's scent to the place she was taking shelter in. Luckily she hasn't travled alone. Mabye that kit knows somone who can help! She smelled damp ad soily. She must have taken shelter in a cave in a nearby mountain. Mabye that mountain right up ahead. We need to find help for Lady Ookami and Kappa! They could be hurt!'_ explained Tenma.

'_....so...many.... Words...._' thought Urufu in vein.

'you really ARE dumb. Whatever, just follow me' thought Tenma.

* * *

with Ookami in the hole~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ookami was on her back. Next to her was something fuzzy. Ookami opened one eye, but closed it in pain.

"I think I broke my leg'' mumbled Ookami.

"KAPPA! THERE YOU ARE!" yelled Ookami as she looked to one of her sides. Kappa was rolled into one liitle ball, shivering.

"oooh are you okay?" she asked, then opened a telepathic link between the two. Kappa was still a pup, so he often referred to Ookami as 'momma' while Tenma and Urufu referre to her as Lady Ookami. Even though the three wolves are related, Tenma and Urufu act as parent figures to Kappa. Though kappa definatly thinks Ookami is his REAL momma.

_'momma, it hurts'_ he whined.

"shhh, its okay, what hurts?" she asked soothingly.

"_my front paws. They sting. Like the time when a demon almost ate them off my arms._' he thought, still whining.

"then you must have broken them. It's okay sweety. I'll open a link between Tenma and Urufu so they'll go get help" said Ookami.

_'Urufu, Tenma you there?'_ thought Ookami.

_'no worries Lady Ookami, we're going to find help in the nearby mountain. There's a cave there and your scent leads to it. Am I correct?_' asked Tenma.

_'very correct. In the cave there is my kit and two inu youkai. I'd preffer if you ask the shorter one. But if you think the taller one could help, bring him along too. Urufu! Stay with my kit and the little human girl he's playing wih. They have a dragon so if anything happens, you'll have backup_' thought Ookami.

'_right_' agreed both wolves.

"Okay kappa, help is on the way. Just relax, okay?" asked Ookami.

Kappa merely nodded.

Ookami smiled warmly.

* * *

In the cave

Urufu and Tenma has just entered the cave and were barking loudly. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of his sword but Shippo stopped him.

"stupid Inuyasha! These are Ookami's wolves! If you hurt them, she'll kill you!" warned Shippo.

"And how was I supposed to know!" defended Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when the female wolf started barking in both Inuyasha's and his direction. When they hadn't responded, Tenma opened a link between herself and shippo.

_'kit! Lady Ookami is in trouble_!' thought Tenma.

'_what happened?!_' asked shippo.

_'she fell down a large hole with our youngest brother kappa_' informed Tenma.

_'the puppy?_' asked Shippo.

_'indeed, inform either the stronger tai youkai or the hanyou so they can help.'_

_'okay!'_

"INUYASHA, SESSHOMARU! OOKAMI'S IN TROUBLE! SHE FELL IN A WHOLE WITH HER PUPPY WOLF AND SHE CAN'T GET OUT SO SHE SENT THE WOLVES TO US SO THAT ONE OF YOU GUYS COULD HELP!!!!" yelled shippo.

"where, fox" commanded Sesshomaru.

_'where exactly is the whole?_' asked Shippo.

_'the whole is on a patch of four leaf cloveres. Tenma will show you the way'_ thought Urufu.

_'okay, lets go!_' thought Tenma as she ran out of the cave.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both bolted after the wolf, who led them to a huge hole in the floor. Inuyasha peeked into the hole, and the muddy sides almost caused him to fall in. Sesshomaru growled in annoyence and grabbed the hem of his shirt and dragged him on the ground.

"pethetic" he mumbled.

"shut up!" screamed Inuyasha.

"Silence. I have to get Ookami out of that stupid hole" said Sesshomaru as he jumped down the hole.

As he fell gracefully to the floor, he looked around for Ookami. He looked around until he saw her. She was in the corner with a wolf pup on her lap. She was whispering soothing words in his ear since he was whining.

"ookami..." he said to catch her attention. Ookami looked up and smiled brightly.

"finally! My leg is killing me! Thanks for coming sesshomaru!" she exclaimed.

Sesshomaru nodded and picked her up with the pup in her arms protectivly. He somehow leaped out of the hole onto the ground, where Inuyasha was waiting.

"Ookami! Are you okay?" he asked coming up to her.

"yeah, thanks. I think only my leg is broken. But both of Kappa's front paws are broken as well.

"well, don't you have miko powers? Can't you heal it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"duh, thats why I'm not all freaked out" said Ookami as a purplish pinkish light formed around her hands and she healed herself, then Kappa.

"well, at least the rain stopped" said Oookami cheerfull.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha both looked up to see that it had indeed, stopped raining.

"I guess I didn't notice." said Inuyasha.

"I soppose so" said Ookami.

"hn" said Sesshomaru as he left for the mountains to retrieve his aquaintences.

Ookami used her demon speed to beat him to the mountain. Sesshomaru caught up and was followed by Inuyasha shortly after.

"well sesshomaru, Inuyasha, shippo, and I are going to visit my friend. See ya" she said as she hurded Inuyasha and shippo out, but stopped and gave him a peck on the lips. She walked out smiling as Sesshomaru just stood there, wide eyed.

'what has she got up her sleeves?' thought Sesshomaru.


	3. Ookami takes a liking to sesshy

Ok peoplez, here's the next chapter. Alright people, please vote on the pairong! read and review! thankies!

sesshomaruxookami-2 votes(i counted my own vote)

Inuyashaxookami

Kougaxookami

* * *

Ookami was walking out of the mountain range with Inuyasha, shippo, kappa, urufu, and Tenma. "when are we gonna meet your friend, Ookami?" asked shippo.

"soon, I believe we're almost there" answered Ookmai.

"who's thsi 'friend'" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh! her name is Yami Hinote. She's a dark kitsune. We're going to pay her a short visit. Perhaps stay the night. I believe she knows someone you know."said Ookami.

"who?"asked Inuyasha.

".....Kikiyo" answered Ookami.

Inuyasha stopped walking, "what?!" he asked grabbing her arm.

"she knows Kikiyo? Why didn't you tell me before? Lead the way! lets go!" he demanded, but then out of the blue Ookami slapped him hard in the face causing him to fall down.

"you know what?......Kagome was right,....you _are_ hopeless. When will you see that that clay pot is DEAD! DEAD I TELL YOU, _DEAD! DEAD, DEAD, **DEAD! **_"she screamed her face turning red with anger.

"You met kagome?'' asked Shippo innocently.

Ookami straightened herself out. "yes, yes I did. She told me a lot about you all. Especially Inuyasha. How he fell in love with the dead. Disgraceful." she said looking at the ground turning away.

"Inuyasha,.....How could you have done that to her,....how?" she asked quietly.

"what do you mean?"he asked, still on the floor.

"How could you have broken Kagome's heart. So easily. And for a dead clay-pot,.....who doesn't even love you" she said.

"SHE DOES LOVE ME!!!" he yelled back, getting off the floor.

Ookami shot up her head and glared at him, "Is that why she pinned you to the tree? Is that why she took part of Kagome's soul? Is that why she worked with Naraku to steal the rest of kagome's soul? Is that why she poisoned Kagome? IS THAT WHY SHE KILLED KAGOME???" she yelled growing angrier by the second.

"SHE DIDN'T KILL KAGOME! NARAKU DID!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"YOU FOOL! SHE GAVE NARAKU THE POWER TO KILL HER! SHE GAVE HIM THE STRENGTH! SHE GAVE HIM THE OPPERTUNITY! REMEMBER, NARAKU USED THE LAST BIT OF HIS STRENGTH TO POISON HER! KIKIYO GAVE HIM THE STRENGTH FOR THAT! SHE **KILLED **KAGOME!" she yelled, tears falling down her cheeks, then she fell to her knees. Inuyasha was wide eyes, and also fell on his butt, staring at Ookami. "Ookami,...tell me. How do you know Kagome?"asked Shippo pleadingly. "yeah, tell us everything"said Inuyasha softly.

"of course" she agreed, and brought up her teary eyes to the sky,"kagome,.....I knew her. I knew her...from the start. The beginning. I met her......just after...she met you. She.....she released you from the god tree, and then....she went for a swim. I...I was drowning. Yeah,...I remember it.....like yesturday...

_flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(by the way, as the flashback goes on, Ookami is also telling shippo and inuyasha what is happining) _

**I was just going for a swim, there was this huge bird swooping over my head, but I payed it no mind. I just really wanted a bath. Just then, i cought the scent of a human. Back then, i killed humans for sport. for fun, not past that day though. not since that day...**

_Ookami walked next to that same lake, then she saw kagome. 'okay, first victum' she thought. She smirked as the human girl dove into the water. Ookami jumped into the water as well. She saw the human girl and sped towards her. Her eyes widened and fear struck through her body as something wrapped around her entire leg. She looked down to see that strong sea plants and seaweed was firmly wrapped around her left leg. She screamed under water, knowing only bubbles would surface. If she wasn't already under water, she would have cried._

_Ookami was just about to just stop struggling and die, but something was cutting against the plants. She looked down, and her eyes widened. That same human girl was....helping her???!!! Oooami was finally free and was about to go up, when she noticed that the girl had gone unconcious. 'she probably ran out of air...helping me' thought Ookami. Ookami smiled slightly and pulled the young woman and dragged her to safty. _

_When on dry land the girl was slightly concious,"hey girl, wake up" demanded Ookami. The girl slowly rose to her feet and glared at Ookami. "my name is KAGOME, KA-GO-ME, got it, learn it, good" she said proudly, then she remembered she was talking to a demon....a possibly strong demon. "oh! sorry, um-" she tried to apologize but the demon cut her off._

_"don't worry about it! I like your attitude kagome! Thank you for saving me, I hope we can be friends" said Ookami sticking out a hand. Kagome shook it firmly, "friends" she declared.  
"wow, why can't Inuyasha be this nice. Are all demons nice like you? Or is Inuyasha just a jerk?"asked Kagome._

_"actually, all other demons would claw your throat, especially after you save them" said Ookami with a sweat drop. Kagome also sweat dropped. "wow" she said amazed at what Ookami just said. Then ookami heard an elderly woman calling for her. "Well, you should stay close to Inuyasha and I, it'd be nice to talk to you from time to time." said Kagome._

_"thanks, I will" agreed Ookami, then Kagome and Ookami went their seperate ways._

**_Ever since then, Kagome and Ookami would meet from time to time. They would talk for hours and laugh at so many things. Kagome wished that she could bring Ookami to her time, she would fit right in. Ookami told Kagome to keep her a secret, she liked to keep herself a secret. Even if it was no big deal. They soon became best friends, closer than songo got with Kagome. They were almost like sisters. Kagome had even met Yami. Kagome even went over to her house, and they all got along. It was truly, a wonderful friendship.....That was,...until that stupid Naraku and kikiyo had to ruin it and kill her..._**

**_

* * *

_**

"oh....my....god"mumbled Shippo.

"I don't believe you"said Inuyasha softly. Ookami glared at him, she got up and pulled him up by his neck. "look at me baka! DO YOU THINK I'M LIEING!!!" she yelled at him. Shippo ran up to her and hugged her leg. "I believe you, Ookami! Inuyasha is a baka! A stupid BAKA!" yelled Shippo crying. Ookami knelt and lifted him into her arms, and said soothing words to him. "Thank you shippo" she thanked him, and then glared at Inuyasha. "Let's go see your clay pot"said Ookami calmly. Despite everything Ookami had just told him, he nodded and followed her in silence.

Shippo smiled and struggled out of Ookami's hold. He then went to go play with Kappa and Urufu. Tenma kept a wary eye on Inuyasha, JUST to make sure he didn't get out of line. "we're here!" announced Ookami happily, then she ran with shippo, Urufu, Kappa, and Tenma to a nearby hut. It was larger than most huts he'd seen. It was made out of wood and stone. It kind of looked like A house he'd seen back in kagome's time. 'kagome...'thought Inuyasha as he caught up to Ookami, who was now knocking on the door. Then a Woman answered the door.

It turned out that the woman who answered the door was a kitsune. She had pale skin and dark purple hair and she had fairly large ears and a bushy tail. She was wearing a completly black Kimono. Her tail was dark purple and it had a black tip. She also had amber yello eyes and she had a cheeryface, despite her gothic look.

Apon relizing who Ookami was, they both squealed and hugged. "How are you, yami?! I've missed you so much!" squealed Ookami. "Same here, It has been so boring around here!...OMG, WHO'S THAT ADORABLE KITSUNE!!!! HE'S SO KAWAII!" she squealed as she grabbed shippo and hugged him tightly. "don't kill him! His name is shippo, and this is Inuyasha" she said while introducing.

"ahhhh, so YOUR the Inuyasha, who loves Kikiyo....F.W.I the clay poy."she said still in a happy voice.

"why does everyone keep calling her that?"he asked mainly to himself.

"I don't even know" said a feminin voice from behind Ookami. Ookami rolled her eyes and stood out of the way, revealing Kikiyo.

"hello Inuyasha" she said dryly.

"k-k-kikiyo?Is that you?" he asked softly.

"yes, tis I."she answered.

"I'll leave you two baka's alone" said Yami dryly dragging the wolves and Shippo inside for ice-cream. Ookami leaned on the wall, waiting for Kikiyo to turn him down.

"Kikiyo, tell me. Did you kill Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"yes." she answered.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "But,...Did you give Naraku the strength to kill her?" he asked.

"Yes."she answered.

Inuyasha's face fell, "do....do you still love me?" he asked softly.

Kikiyo smiled, giving Inuyasha hope. Suddenly she pulled a sacred arrow and a bow from behind her back and pointed it at Inuyasha. "No..."she answered Dryly, and shot the arrow.

Inuyasha shut his eyes, waiting for the purifying pain. '_why...why kikiyo. I thought I loved you. But, now I know, that I will never love you.'_ He thought.

Inuyasha opened one eye, and he was shocked. Ookami jumped in front of him and took the purifying blow for him! "Ookami..." he murmered.

Ookami stood strong and proud, her hands at her sides balled into fists. Her eyes squinted and her face pulled into a snarl. "never.....hurt my friends" she said. She raised her claws and yelled "SWIPE OF ICY DEATH!!!" before blades of ice hit Kikiyo, killing her immediatly.

Ookami smiled slightly and pulled the sacred arrow from her stomach. It gave her a deep burn. She pulled it out and snapped it into two pieces. She then turned around and helped Inuyasha to his feet. "you okay?" she asked him.

"yeah,....I'm sorry. I shouldn't have trusted her. I let kagome down...and you" he mumbled sadly.

"It's okay, now you know that you can't trust clay-pots" she said cheerfully.

"thanks. Is your stomach-"

Before inuyasha could finish his sentence Ookami fell into his arms. She had fainted because the purifying arrow was starting to burn her flesh. She had forgotten to heal herself. Inuyasha picked her up bridal style and brought her inside. She was now in one of Yami's rooms healing healed and sleeping.

"so inuyasha, I hear you and kagome were close?" asked yami seving Shippo some ice cream.

"yeah, she used to love me. But I never felt the same way. I really wish we could have parted on better behalves.....wait, where did you get all this ice cream? I thought you could only get this in Kagome's time?"asked Inuyasha.

Yami grinned widly, "Kagome frequently brought goods from her time and I stocked up. I also have a lot of her modern foods, much of her modern clothes, recipes, books, games, textbooks, candies, ramen, and even some furniture that she brought some instructions so that I could make them. I even know how to make and sew her modern clothes. I, myself, am pretty modern. I'm planning on giving Ookami some of Kagome's modern clothes to wear." said Yami.

"wow" said both Inuyasha and Shippo in unison.

Just then, Ookami ran downstairs hyperly and ran into the kitchen where shippo, inuyasha, and Yami were. "so, what do you think?"asked Ookami showing them her new outfit. She had on plain black cargo pants and white sneakers. She also had on a white tang top that ended about 2 inches above her belly button. And just to make sure that she didn't reveal too much, she had on a furry black jacket/vest that had no sleeves. "sooooo???" asked Ookami happily.

"you look great!" said Shippo and Yami at the same time.

"mabye sesshy won't like it" she mumbled.

"why would you care if my dumb half brother likes your new look or not?"asked Inuyasha

"I-I don't!!!! I'm just wondering if he'll like it..." she mumbled.

"suuuure"said Yami with a wink.

"shut up yami" warned Ookami.

"I'm gonna visit Kouga for some time. You and shippo stay here, I'll stay there for a few days.....mabye a week or two." she said and ran out before inuyasha could smiled as she ran to Kouga's cave. She got there in about 2 hours. "kouga? are you there?" asked Ookami.

"Ookami, is that you?"asked Kouga as he came to greet her.

"yeah, how've ya been?"asked Ookami.

"lonly, without you" he said sadly. Kouga REALLY wanted ookami to stay with him and become his mate.

"awwww" said Ookami as she hugged him. Kouga took this as an oppertunity. He slipped his arm around her waist and kissed her roughly and passionatly.  
Ookami's eyes widened as she shrieked into his mouth. She tried to push him away and fear struck through her body as he pushed her against the wall of the cave. Ookami used all her strength to push him off. When Kouga fell backwards Ookami ran out of there. _'I thought he was my friend. But now I know what he REALLY wanted. He just wanted my body! And_ _that's probably what sesshomaru wants too!!!_' she thought to herself as she ran further into the dark forest. She kept on running until she bumped into something hard. She closed her _eyes'please don't be kouga. please don't be kouga. please dont...be...kouga'_ she thought. Then a strong hand wrapped around her waist. _'it's kouga_' she thought with dread and she looked up. Her teary purple eyes met golden pools of amber

"s-sesshy?" she asked unsure.

"hn. why were you crying? And why is that wolf's scent all over you? Why was he near you? This sesshomaru does not permit worthless demons near his precious mate" he growled as he tightened his grip on her. Ookami smiled as she buried her head into his chest lovingly and murmured, "I'm not your mate" softly.'_yet_' she thought.

"Hn, you are not this sesshomaru's mate,..yet. You will be soon. very soon." he said.

"suuure" she said playfully.

"hn"

"well sesshy, I have to go. Since Kouga turned out to be.....err...you know. I guess I'll just have to go back to Inuyasha and Shippo.

"If my foolish half-brother can not protect you when I cannot, the you shall not leave this sesshomaru's side." he declared.

"what are you talking about?"asked Ookami confused.

Sesshomaru smirked.

"Don't smirk at me! what are you thinking Mister!!!" she yelled playfully as sesshomaru continued walking through the forest.

"are we there yet?"she asked. "wait, where ARE we going?" she asked warily.

"...My ward has been asking to see you again. She said you remind her of that human wench that stuck to my half brothers side."  
Ookami stopped and hit his arm, "she is NOT a wench, she was like a sister to me! take that make you baka!" demanded Ookami.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "I had no intention in upsetting you. I apologize, koishii." apologized Sesshomaru.

"good" huffed Ookami.

"hn."

"why does your ward....uh..rin right? Why does she want to see me?" asked Ookami.

"This sesshomaru does not know"

"ahhhhhh, so your following a small childs wishes, eh?"asked Ookami.

Sesshomaru glared at her. "she can be quite a pest when she asks about you."

"ooooh"

"hn."

Sesshomaru and Ookami finally reached Rin, Ah-un, and Jaken. "Evening Lord Sesshomaru" greeted Jaken.

"EVENING LORD SESSHOMARU!!!" yelled rin. Rin saw Ookami and ran over to her. "Evening Lady Ookami!!!" she greeted enthusiasticly.

"Evining Rin" greeted Ookami.

"Lady Ookami, do you want to help me to pick flowers?" asked Rin happily.

"Alright. I'd love to!" said Ookami. She glanced at Sesshomaru and when he nodded she left with Rin. "Do you wish for me to follow them?" asked Jaken.

"do as you wish" said Sesshomaru. Jaken shrugged and left to follow them. It had become quite a hobby for him to follow Rin around.

Sesshomaru knew where Rin was taking Ookami so he used his demon speed to ran past Jaken swiftly and jumped in a tree above the flower patch where Rin and Ookami were picking flowers. Jaken made himself comftorable and sat against a random tree and fell asleep.

Sesshomaru slowly closed his eyes and focused on Ookami's and Rins conversation.

"So, Sesshy said you think I remind you of Kagome. Is that true?" asked Ookami while examining a pink tulip looking flower.

"Yes, you do. Its quite odd, your a demon and she's a miko.....Do you know any good stories?"asked Rin getting off topic.

_'She must be trying to find a mother figure'_ thought Ookami, but she smiled and nodded. "Actually I do. Would you like to hear it?" asked Ookami.

"YES! Could you tell me?" asked Rin happily.

"Of course" agreed Ookami cheerfully as well. "Is there anything you would like it to be about?" asked Ookami.

"well.....How about YOUR story?" asked Rin.

"what do you mean?" asked Ookami.

"Like, something you went through when you were a little kid?" asked Rin.

'_Probably something she can relate to' _thought Ookami.

"Alright. How about the first time I met a boy?" asked Ookami. Rin nearly jumped out of her seat. "Yes! Tell rin when you first met a boy! Did he like you? Tell me!" she squealed.

"Alright then" said Ookami cheerfully. She tilted her head to the sky in thought.

"Alright. His name was Hikaru Nomata. He was REALLY cute. Really smart, really rich, AND really snobby. Yup. All the girls liked him. But, what I thought was wrong is that the only girl he wanted, was me! He could've gotten any girl he wanted, but no. He chose me. Don't know why though. He must have been nutty in the head."

"OOOOH was he your boyfriend?" asked Rin.

"Nope, we were to young for a relationship. We were only about 8 years old. Human years I mean. We were really young, for a demon that is."

"Really?! That young?" asked Rin.

"Yup. I had to move away. There was a war between the western lands and the southern lands. He actually gave me a ring. He was so silly, he said that if I twisted the rose petal, then it would help him find me and he would carry me away to a faraway place and he would be my one and only mate. He said he wouldn't even care if I was already mated! Can you believe the romance!" squealed Ookami.

"THATS SOOOO ROMANTIC LADY OOKAMI!" squealed Rin. "Oh, can I see the ring?" asked Rin.

"Sure" said Ookami as she pulled something out of her pocket and handed the ring to Rin. It was a red rose shaped jewel on a golden band. One of the petels were movible and could be twisted.

"WOW! You kept it all these years!Romantic I say!"

"Of course, how could I just get rid of it" said Ookami.

"Twist the petel!" prompted Rin.

"well, I've never actually tristed it. Mabye he will come. Although, I dont think Sesshy would like someone taking me away" said Ookami doubtfully.

In the tree Sesshomaru nodded. '_No demon will take away this sesshomaru's future mate.'_ he silently declared.

Ookami shrugged, "I'll just try it for kicks" said Ookami as she twisted the movible Petal. Just then, a large beam of red light blasted out of the ring. It shot out to the sky and the beam seemed to keep on coming out of the ring and disappear out into the clouds. Sesshomaru immediatly jumped down off of the tree and ran to Ookami's side. Ookami had on the ring and it seemed as if the ring would burst. Sesshomaru frowned and took her hand in his. He swiftly slipped the ring off and threw it into the distance where it burst into flames, causing Sesshomaru to frown once again. He was upset because his Ookami would've blasted into flames. And that would NOT make him happy.

He looked down at Rin and Ookami to see that they were panting in fear. "That was so cool!" screamed Rin. Ookami smiled and got up with the help of Sesshomaru. She then helped Rin up, with her handful of flowers. Ookami looked up at Sesshomaru's face to see a small tint of concern in it. Okami smiled. "I'm going to take Jaken to Ah-un"said Rin as she walked off.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh....It was just a ring....that a demon boy gave to me when I was a child.....and that he promised that when I twisted the petel he would come for me......and Declare me as his mate." said Ookami.

Sesshomaru glanced at her. "no"

"no, what?"

"you shall not become his mate."

"and why not?"

"You are this sesshomaru's mate"

"says who?" asked Ookami with a pink blush on her cheeks.

Sesshomaru smirked. "says me" he said.

Ookami smiled, "fine by me" she said. She then kissed him on the cheek. Sesshomaru's eyes widened but a smirk curled at his lips. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her softly, but passionatly on the lips. Which she responded to, almost immediatly. They broke the kiss 4 minutes later for lack of air.

Ookami smiled and walked back to where the others were.

"Lady Ookami, do you think Hikaru will actually come for you?"asked Rin, when Ookami finally got there.

"Mabye" said Ookami. Then Sesshomaru came and jumped in a near by tree. He wanted to easedrop some more....

"what did he look like? You know, when he was younger?"asked Rin.

"Well, he was the heir to the lord of the north. So, mabye he's a lord right now. But, when he was a kid, he was sooooo cute! He had golden hair. He had blue ocean eyes and he said he wanted to keep his hair short, because he thinks that I would like him better with short spiky hair. He was kinda wird as well as cute. He was really strong too. He would always give me piggy back rides and carry me all over the place. He was so fun." said Ookami.

"Wow" said rin.

"Yeah. I wonder if he will come?" asked Ookami. Suddenly she shot up, off the ground. "No way..." she mumbled.

"whats wrong?"asked Rin.

"he's coming" Mumbled Ookami.

"How do you know?"asked Rin.

"It smells just like he did when he was a kid." answered Ookami."Just like the rain and strawberries." she continued. Then suddenly, the scent that was racing towards her, vanished into thin air. Ookami frowned. Sesshomaru also felt the upcoming youkai and also fet it vanish. He untensed his muscles and relaxed. The demon seemed strong. Possibly a taiyoukai, such as himself. _'Damn. Now if he tries to claim her, he'll put up a fight.' _

Ookami frowned and sat back down. "Oh well. It would have been nice to see him again." she murmered. She sighed.

Sesshomaru hopped down from the tree. "It is best if he does not come. Jaken, put rin to sleep."said Sesshomaru as he motioned for Ookami to follow him. She nodded and followed him.

"Where are we going?"asked Ookami.

"You shall sleep in the home of your friend" said Sesshomaru.

"Who? You mean Yami?"

"hn."

"Why? Dont you want me by your side?"she teased.

Sesshomaru glanced at her."If it were up to this sesshomaru, you _wouldn't _leave me side. Ever. But, this sesshomaru does not wish for you to become sick, by staying out when you have a home to go to" he answered cooly.

"Awwwww" cooed Ookami as she hugged Sesshomaru.

"Hn."

Sesshomaru picked up Ookami and ran to Yami's house.(with directions from Ookami, of course)

"Thanks sesshy" said Ookami as she kissed him on the cheek and walked inside.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and used his demon speed to get back to the others.


End file.
